<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AHS Apocalypse (Historias Cortas) by AilenChioRochy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618555">AHS Apocalypse (Historias Cortas)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy'>AilenChioRochy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historias oneshots, twoshots o de hasta 10 capítulos sobre la octava temporada de este show antologíco creado por Ryan Murphy y secundado por FOX. Principalmente me centrare en el personaje de Cody Fern (Michael Langdon) como pareja de mi OC llamada Ashia Brooks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s), Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Índice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b><span class="u">El Cuento de Hades y Perséfone</span> </b>(Oneshot)</p><p> </p><p>¿Y si el mito no fuera del todo fantasía? ¿Y si los dioses existieron? Entre las estanterías de un palacio abandonado se encuentra escrita la historia de Perséfone y Hades. Un amor que no tiene un "felices para siempre" y aun así logra trascender en la historia... en el tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Estética de los dioses basados en los personajes de American Horror Story: Apocalypse. Porque estoy super hippeada con la serie y con Michael Langdon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><b><span class="u">American Horror Story: Área 51</span></b>(Historia corta)</p><p> </p><p>La base del área 51 es conocida por todo el mundo a pesar de que sus secretos se mantienen ocultos, pero en el condominio donde viven los científicos hay un mal que nadie se atreve a pronunciar. Cuando la nueva interna de Ciencia Molecular se integra al plantel que estudia al SUJETO 4053601686, mudándose al misterioso departamento 4 del piso 13, el doctor Lorcan Thompson (Cody Fern) y la médica Beberly Fisher (Adina Porter) saben que algo malo va a pasar. Mientras el ingeniero Matthew Thompson (Finn Wittrock), junto a los científicos Moira Blossom (Jessica Lange) y Sean Patricks (Matt Bomer) trataran de salvar al bebé del SUJETO 4053601686 para seguir estudiándolo. Al mismo tiempo, Elena Morgan (Ashley Santos) y Leon McLaggen (Evan Peters) intentarán descubrir que ocultan Mara Blossom (Billie Lourd) y Jennifer Clayton (Emma Roberts) sobre la misteriosa desaparición de sus suministros de litio. Todo sucediendo en las narices de la jefa de departamento, la señora Verona Deloud (Sarah Paulson) quien mantiene su propio juego macabro junto a sus aliados.</p><p>
  <em>Fanfic para la comunidad de AHS Amino Español, para el reto Competencia de Fanfictions.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">La mujer en el retrato</span></strong> (Oneshot)</p><p> </p><p>Una pintura despierta en el Anticristo algunas sensaciones inesperadas ¿puede ser idea suya o el destino le quiere decir algo?</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>N/A:</em> </strong> <em> Un pequeño oneshot que escribí en la semana, ya que no tenía internet. Vasado en AHS Apocalypse, encaja con el canon y va a tener una continuación cortita en algún otro momento.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b><span class="u">Una historia para antes de dormir</span></b> (Oneshot)</p><p> </p><p>Las traviesas Pandora y Hécate Langdon no se quieren dormir ¿podrá el anticristo hacer que sus amadas gemelas obedezcan?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><b>N/A: </b>este one shot es una secuela (no escrita, TODAVIA) de una historia llamada Eligiendo mi camino. También toma el lore de El cuento de Hades y Perséfone (otro OS).</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Found You</strong> </span>(Historia Corta)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El cuento de Hades y Perséfone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deméter era la diosa de la agricultura, la fertilidad y la tierra, protectora de los cultivos y las cosechas. Era una mujer bella de edad avanzada, cuyos cabellos (antaño del color del sol) ahora eran blancos y siempre adornados con flores que su amada hija, Perséfone, colocaba entre las hebras. La joven era la luz de su vida, llevaba el largo pelo oscuro y ondulado, sus vivaces ojos del color de la tierra fértil y en su piel la suavidad de las nubes. Vivian apartadas del resto de dioses, pero lo suficientemente cerca del monte Olimpo. El dios Apolo, maestro de las artes, y su melliza la diosa Artemisa, patrona de la caza, eran sus mas allegados visitantes. A la joven Perséfone le fascinaba ir con la rubia Artemisa y verla correr tras su presa del día, mientras el cabello castaño de Apolo ondulaba con el movimiento del baile que le dedicaba a su hermana. Eran un dúo muy unido y siempre le sacaban carcajadas, muy diferente a sus reuniones con Hebe, Ares y Atenea. La dulce mirada de la diosa de la juventud solía contrastar con las pocas palabras que salían de sus labios, siempre dejando que el dios de la guerra y la diosa de la estrategia emprendan una acalorada discusión sobre menesteres complejos e inteligentes, así como hozadas. Otros con los que también solía interactuar eran Hermes y Poseidón, aunque el dios mensajero siempre estaba de un lado para el otro había ocasiones donde podía tomarse un momento y estar con los demás. Era un joven alegre pero bastante revoltoso, su espíritu inquieto rara vez lo abandonaba y eso era algo que a Perséfone le causaba ternura. Caso contrario al responsable y serio dios de los mares, quien casi nunca dejaba su territorio, pero a quien Deméter pedía que acompañara a su hija cuando se aventuraba con las ninfas a las profundidades marinas. No es que la joven no supiera hasta donde podía llegar, era que su madre jamás permitía que estuviera sola. Y es que la mismísima Hera, diosa madre, le había advertido, prácticamente desde su nacimiento, que en el momento en que estuviera sola, la desgracia caería sobre ambas. Ni el poderoso rey de los dioses, Zeus, entendía a qué se refería su esposa, pero por seguridad de la joven, todos estuvieron en acuerdo de acompañarla a donde fuera. La hermosa diosa vivía sin el conocimiento de dicho presagio, incapaz de imaginar que hay detrás de su cercanía con los demás dioses.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>En las profundidades del Inframundo, el salón del trono era invadido por tres mujeres de avanzada edad. Las Moiras, diosas del pasado, presente y futuro, visitaban a Hades, rey de los muertos, como cada año para dar la nueva lista de nacidos y difuntos. La alta Láquesis, con su mano huesuda, toca el hombro del dios inquieta al verlo con la mirada perdida. Cloto y Átropos suspiran largando un vaho putrefacto ante el vacío que se percibe en el rostro ajeno.</p><p>—Hades, señor de los muertos.</p><p>Los azules ojos del hombre voltean abruptos a las mujeres ante él, se endereza en su asiento y su rostro adquiere su semblante pétreo de siempre.</p><p>—Estimadas moiras, disculpen las molestias.</p><p>—Descuida Hades, aquí tienes. —la diminuta Átropos le pasa un pergamino gastado con suma delicadeza—. ¿No has pensado en ir afuera a dar una vuelta al Estigia? Es un día particularmente gris.</p><p>—Idóneo para un paseo por el campo. —secunda la regordeta Cloto.</p><p>Hades toma el pergamino y lo pone a resguardo dentro de la caja labrada sobre la mesita al lado del trono. Su cabello rubio cae a un lado, cuando gira el rostro sin ganas de enfrentar las miradas compasivas de esas mujeres.</p><p>—No se preocupen por mí, queridas. Estoy perfectamente…</p><p>—Deprimido. —se deja oír una nueva voz. El oscuro dios voltea con sorpresa al recién llegado.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí abajo?</p><p>—¡Valla! Y yo que creí que te alegraría verme, —la socarrona voz del dios Hermes le saca una sonrisa ladeada al rostro de Hades— a este paso, amigo mío, mejor te conviertes en el dios de la miseria.</p><p> —Pues a este paso no le falta mucho. —replica molesta Láquesis.</p><p>—Entonces ve a enfadarte con Zeus, y no conmigo, brujita. Que yo no tengo la culpa de nada.</p><p>—Bah, vámonos hermanas. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.</p><p>Cloto y sus hermanas se despidieron afables de su señor, un poco molestas por la algarabía y jovial presencia del mensajero, pero seguras de que al menos eso ayudaría al alto rubio.</p><p>—Discúlpalas, eres muy jovial para ellas. Pero no es que te odien, o algo así…</p><p>—Créeme que lo se bien, ya deja de parlotear. He venido a llevarte a un picnic y no acepto un NO como respuesta.</p><p>Hermes se cruzó de brazos esperando a que la replica llegara, era bien sabido por todos de que al dios del Inframundo poco gustaba que le mandaran. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, la carcajada de júbilo descoloco al recién llegado.</p><p>—Bien, es definitivo: estar solo aquí abajo te ha dejado trastornado.</p><p>—Puede ser, porque la idea me agrada. Vamos.</p><p>Aun con el rostro desencajado, Hermes se llevó a un alegre Hades al mundo humano un rato. A nadie pasaba desapercibido el decaimiento en el aura del apuesto dios, ya para nadie era un secreto que velar la morada de los infiernos es una tarea que te va comiendo de a poco todo rastro de vida. No hay luz, no hay alegría, solo la oscuridad, el frio y la muerte, reinan allí. Y Hades ya no era el mismo, sus hermanos mayores veían con tristeza como la luz se apagaba en su mirada y la muerte se llevaba el corazón que una vez fue el mas brillante de todos. Hades estaba convirtiéndose en lo que custodiaba y parecía que no había nada que los demás podían hacer para impedirlo. A menudo se escuchaba el llanto de Zeus, la culpa de Poseidón y la angustia de Hera, incapaces de encontrar la forma de revertir el proceso que se estaba llevando a su querido hermano. A pesar de todo, Hades no los culpaba. Su corazón, muriéndose y todo, aun albergaba un pequeño rayito de amor que impedía que el odio se vertiera en sus hermanos. Ese era su destino, no había forma de escapar y nadie tenia la culpa, las cosas pasan por algo y Hades prefería ser el antes que sus hermanos. Él era fuerte, podía soportar estar muerto en vida, no decaería tan fácil, aunque cada vez costaba mas que su rostro muestre alguna emoción él aun sentía. Y con eso bastaba para afrontar lo desconocido.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Su madre se había dormido olvidándose por completo la imposibilidad de Perséfone de quedarse quieta. La joven supo aprovechar bien la ocasión, tomo con delicadeza su corona de flores y, de puntillas sin hacer el menor ruido, salió del claro rumbo al rio, disfrutando estar a solas por primera vez en su vida. Los animales la seguían al compás de su melodiosa voz, instruida por el mismísimo Apolo, mientras repartía pedacitos de granada a los pequeños roedores en sus hombros. Esa era su fruta favorita y le gustaba compartirla con ellos.</p><p>Hermes y Hades ya habían recogido las cosas, estaban por irse cuando la suave brisa llego hasta ellos colmando el momento con una voz que conmovió el corazón frio del dios más alto. Detalle que no paso desapercibido por el alegre mensajero, así que haciendo a un lado la advertencia de Hera, insto al oscuro ser esperar en el lugar a la propietaria de esa magia y conocer a alguien nuevo. Marchándose después.</p><p>Perséfone finalmente llego a su rincón favorito y cual fue su sorpresa que no era la única allí. Un hombre alto, de tes clara, también estaba en el lugar, esperando algo. Los ojos de ambos chocaron y por un instante, todo quedo en silencio. Fue la muchacha, quien curiosa, se acercó al otro.</p><p>—Buen día, señor. Mi nombre es Perséfone ¿Quién eres tú? Recordaría tu rostro de haberte visto antes en mi hogar.</p><p>—¿Tu hogar? ¿Hablas del bosque?</p><p>—Si, aquí vivo junto a mi madre.</p><p>—Soy Hades, dios de los muertos, rey del inframundo.</p><p>La mirada azul se desvío un poco, opaca de pronto.</p><p>—No apartes la mirada, señor. Llevar esa carga no debe avergonzarte…</p><p>—No lo hace, pero es agotador…</p><p>—¿Por eso estas pasando estos momentos aquí? ¿Gustaría tener compañía?</p><p>—Si, claro, si no es molestia.</p><p>La bella sonrisa que la mujer le dedico lo hizo feliz. Pasaron todo el día juntos, contando anécdotas e historias. A ese se le sumo después otro más, luego otro y más tarde otro día más. Se convirtieron en confidentes, la amistad floreciendo como brote de primavera. Deméter aun no sabía, y los demás dioses callaban por el aura de felicidad que rodeaba al siempre oscuro Hades.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>El tiempo paso rápido, pronto Deméter y su hija se preparaban para la fiesta de fin de año. Perséfone había invitado al oscuro dios para hacer juntos las ofrendas a su madre, pasar un buen tiempo juntos les haría sentir mejor ante la inminente caída del plato olímpico. Todo debido a que los humanos ya tenían un nuevo dios al que alabar, dejaba atrás a los antiguos y muchos temían que el final estuviera cerca.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi niña ¿Qué miras tan ansiosa?</p><p>—Madre…—la joven se volteo, el brillo en su mirada no trajo dicha al corazón de la anciana sino una cautelosa preocupación—, eh conocido a alguien hace una temporada y lo he invitado hoy para que nos acompañe.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero… ¡Perséfone! ¿Cuándo has conocido tu a esta criatura?</p><p>—Tu estabas dormida y yo me aburría… Sali a pasear y lo encontré en el rio.</p><p>—¡Niña! —el pecho de la mujer mayor retumbo asustado. No tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que el desconocido hiciese acto de presencia. Lo que termino aterrando a la diosa de los cultivos.</p><p> </p><p>—Lamento la demora. —la dulce mirada de Hades se poso en los ojos de su hija y no hubo duda alguna de los sentimientos de ambos. A la diosa se le estrujo el corazón, las palabras de Hera retumbando en sus oídos ya tenían un nuevo sentido para ella. Lamentaba que algo que se vislumbraba tan hermoso, se convertiría en algo tan desdichado.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, bueno. No nos retrasemos.</p><p>Pasaron las festividades muy unidos, felices siendo observados por Deméter quien a cada instante se sentía peor. Su retoño, su dulce retoño ya tenia el fin de sus días acercándose como un predador.</p><p>Mientras, los enamorados se alejaban para ver a los pocos humanos que aun celebraban compartir el momento con sus familias.</p><p>Entonces, Hades vio como una serpiente se acercaba a una mortal y le daba un mordisco. Acompañado de una curiosa Perséfone, el dios llevo al alma de la chica al borde del lago Estigia.</p><p> </p><p>—Lamento que vieras algo tan penoso, mi querida dama.</p><p>—Yo no lo lamento, realmente encuentro algo muy bello en la muerte.</p><p> </p><p>Hades la miro por un momento, sorprendido por aquellas sinceras palabras.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Puedo ir?, siempre eres tu el que viene a verme, porque no cambiar un poco.</p><p>—¿Está segura? Allí no hay vida, ni luz, es un lugar triste y oscuro…</p><p>—Y es el lugar donde tu estas, por lo que para mi es el mejor lugar de todos.</p><p>—Eres alguien que no se ve, hermosa como solo la noche puede ser.</p><p> </p><p>Aquella primera vez en el Infrmaundo, Perséfone quedo fascinada con todo lo que vio. Cerbero fue muy cariñoso, algo que extraño al dueño del temible can. Inclusive el antipático Caronte, con su piel cetrina y nariz aguileña, le sonrío amable a la joven. Hades estaba cada vez mas enamorado de ella, no podía dejar de pensar que era justo lo que su corazón había estado esperando tanto tiempo.</p><p>Y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se animaran a dar un paso más. Bajo la bendición de Zeus y Hera, los enamorados pidieron permiso a Deméter de casarse. La mujer, angustiada pero incapaz de negarle a su adorada hija aquello que tan feliz la hacía, acepto la unión con el miedo palpitando salvaje en su pecho. La ceremonia fue sencilla pero elegante, hermosa a pesar de ser en la noche. Artemis había fabricado un hermoso vestido para la novia, ya que seria pronto la Reina del Inframundo y debía lucir como tal. Hades lloro al verla, las perlas que caían de sus ojos conmovieron a los demás dioses, rogando por la felicidad de la pareja. Hera jamás deseo con tanto fervor estar equivocada.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando la pareja bajo al inframundo, ya era muy tarde.</p><p>—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, mi amor.</p><p>—Es el día mas feliz de toda mi vida, esposo mío.</p><p>—Comparto el sentimiento. Ven, nuestro lecho aguarda.</p><p>—Hades, siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué es lo que comes? Si nada crece aquí ¿Qué frutos comeremos?</p><p> </p><p>—No debes preocuparte, siempre Hécate me trae manjares del exterior. Aquí lo único que crece es la Granada Negra. No se aconseja comer de esa fruta ya que te ata para siempre aquí abajo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y si eso es lo que deseo?</p><p>—Mi vida, puedes quedarte sin necesidad de atarte aquí abajo.</p><p>—Entonces que así sea.</p><p> </p><p>Con un dulce beso, la diosa sello su destino.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Y, nuevamente, el tiempo paso veloz. Por las bendiciones de Deméter, la pareja vio nacer a su primera hija cerca del fin del verano aquel mismo año, la llamaron Pandora y fue la guardiana de la Caja de las Penas. Sin embargo, la fuerza de los dioses olímpicos se estaba esfumando conforme el nuevo Dios se alzaba. Zeus estaba muy débil, algunos dioses ya habían desaparecido y Hermes agonizaba.</p><p>Las cosas tampoco iban bien en los dominios de Hades. La estructura del Inframundo estaba cambiando, el tártaro ya no estaba (tampoco sus residentes, algunos dejando de existir, otros mutando y liberándose de su prisión), tampoco el Elíseo (cuyos habitantes se fueron con él, Hades presentía que había cambiado de lugar mas no desaparecer), mientras que los Campos de Asfódelos se alteraban cambiando su estructura. Su castillo en ruinas también estaba modificándose, a si mismo como los alrededores. Del lago Estigia ya no quedaban ni las rocas, Caronte y Cerbero se habían ido a morir en algún lugar lejano, las moiras no pudieron ni decidirlo cuando simplemente se desvanecieron frente a los ojos de una sorprendida Hécate, quien sufrió la misma suerte unos días más tarde.</p><p> </p><p>Perséfone investigo los archivos del Inframundo casi sin descanso alguno, para encontrar una forma de salvar a su familia. Pero fue inútil, no pudo investigar mas cuando de la nada la zona de estudio se desvaneció en un suspiro, su madre llego a tiempo para sacarla de allí.</p><p> </p><p>—Cariño, déjalo ya. No hay más que hacer…</p><p>—No, debe haber algo… lo que sea… no puedo soportar la idea de perderlos…</p><p> </p><p>El llanto desgarrador de su esposa, siempre lograba herir el corazón de Hades. La diosa de la muerte, la vida y la resurrección era la mujer mas fuerte sobre la tierra. Vengativa, poderosa, imperturbable. Verla con miedo era algo que rara vez pasaba, pero que tanto padre como hija odiaban que pasara ya que los hacia sentirse impotentes. Aquella noche, la diosa vaga por los jardines internos del castillo. Con la mente nublada, llego hasta el árbol de granada negra. Se lo quedo mirando un poco, antes que una loca y descabellada idea surgiera en su mente. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, fue al encuentro de su pareja. El largo cabello rubio, ahora presentaba betas blancas, los ojos azules estaban cansados, Perséfone sabia que Hades estaba en proceso de desvanecimiento, pero el orgulloso hombre no dejaría entrever el dolor o la pena. Y eso hacia que lo amara más, dispuesta le explico su plan.</p><p> </p><p>—Amor mío… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer tal cosa si no sabemos en qué deparara todo este cambio?</p><p> </p><p>—Nos arriesgaremos…</p><p>—¿Y si eso nos condena para la eternidad? Odiaría causarte daño.</p><p>—El daño es perderte, y a nuestra hija y a mi madre contigo.</p><p>—Eres algo testaruda, ¿no?</p><p>—Mucho y aun así me amas.</p><p>—Jamás podría no hacerlo.</p><p>—Entonces….</p><p>—Adelante, entonces.</p><p> </p><p>—Madre…</p><p>—Pandora, trae tu caja y a tu abuela.</p><p>Entre Hades y Perséfone prepararon todo, mientras Deméter y Pandora realizaban los encantamientos pertinentes sobre el cuenco con las cuatro granadas y el árbol. Justo a tiempo, porque el Inframundo dejaba el ultimo vestigio del reino de Hades y se amoldaba al nuevo régimen religioso. Seres oscuros estaban naciendo, los que habían mutado se estaban adentrando a su nuevo hogar, las almas volvían a sus lugares (ahora con torturas especificas dependiendo sus fechorías en vida). Hades se horrorizo al ver tal barbarie y, mas que nunca, deseo salir de allí. Pero la mirada de su amada, lo hizo cambiar de parecer: no había lugar en que estuviera con ella que no le pareciera hermoso. Aun con el caos a su alrededor, la fuerza de espíritu hacia ver a la diosa de la muerte, mas hermosa que nunca.</p><p> </p><p>—Hagámoslo ya.</p><p> </p><p>Perséfone se dispuso a recitar su hechizo, mezclando tierra del nuevo Infierno con la sangre de los cuatro y regando con la mezcla las granadas cuyo color cambio a rojo oscuro. El pequeño ritual no duro mucho tiempo. Una vez la mujer de cabello oscuro terminara, cada quien tomo una granada y mordió. Pandora estaba dándole un ultimo bocado a su granada cuando el nuevo regente llego hasta ellos con sus grandes pesuñas retumbando en los oídos de todos los presentes.</p><p> </p><p>—Han cometido una gran tontería, pero agradezco el poder que han donado a mi causa.</p><p>—No lo hicimos por ti, demonio.</p><p>—Lo sé, no te alteres mi estimado Hades. Sean re-Bienvenidos a mi (su) nuevo hogar.</p><p>—Que amable. —fue el despectivo comentario de Deméter tras ayudar a su nieta a pararse.</p><p>—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una dulzura andante.</p><p>—Esposo mío ¿estas mejor?</p><p>—No, sigo sintiéndome débil.</p><p>—Quizás se debe a que necesitas una nueva identidad, ya que “Hades” no tiene más poder actualmente.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué ofreces, Lucifer? —astuta y rápida, Perséfone capto las intenciones del nuevo ser.</p><p>—Mi hijo, mi carne y espíritu. El poder de destruir la humanidad.</p><p>—Estaría condenado a reencarnar una y mil veces, fallando miserablemente. —cólera se dejaba escuchar entre los apretados labios del rubio.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tienes una idea mejor? Cualquier otro demonio, sería inferior al poder que tienes actualmente. Con la identidad que te ofrezco, eso no cambiaría.</p><p> </p><p>—Amor…</p><p> </p><p>Perséfone miro a su marido, la duda en sus ojos azules no opacaba el anhelo de una nueva perspectiva. Y a ella le daba igual la identidad que tuviese, lo amaría sin importar nada así pasase las mil y una.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Michael dejo el libro en su regazo, mirando por la desvencijada ventana. Miriam y el habían escapado por poco del refugio 3, tras la pelea con las brujas. Se refugiaron en las ruinas de un viejo castillo que encontraron de casualidad. Se recuperaba rápido de las heridas, gracias a su madre y sus poderes, así que se animo a recorrer el lugar. Le sorprendió gratamente encontrar una librería subterránea con libros escritos a mano, que no se habían publicado nunca. Se llevo un par de estos al salón donde su madre estaba prendiendo un fuego improvisado para hacerle un poco de carne. El libro rojo y negro sin titulo alguno llamo su atención y fue el que leyó primero. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el mito de las estaciones: ya que del mito no conservaba ninguna semejanza. Y por un breve instante, su corazón deseo que aquella historia fuese verdad: que hubiese alguien allá afuera esperándole, amándolo sin importar el tiempo o lo que el era. Se imagino a una bella (y actual) Perséfone sosteniendo un bebe con una niña hermosa al lado, mientras reía junto a Miriam y el, Michael, no dejaba de ver la maravillosa estampa. Solo ellos, no brujas no warlocks no diablos. Ellos, su familia: su más grande sueño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. AHS Area 51 (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Episodio 1: El Departamento 4, del piso 13</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>2030, Área 51.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era como todos los días, la sala de su habitación estaba tan abarrotada como siempre. Algo que su esposo le remarcaba constantemente, si cabe destacar. Aun así, Lorcan siempre lo dejaba a su rollo ya que rara vez estaba en casa. Pasaba mas tiempo en el Laboratorio 16 de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Matthew a menudo se lamentaba que su matrimonio decayera tanto, pero a estas alturas ya poco le importaba. Al menos aún podía presumir de que tenían buen sexo y no se mataban por cualquier cosa mínima que se les cruzara por delante. Como les sucedía a los Fisher. Se termino de cambiar, tomo su portafolios y salió del lugar rumbo al Taller R. En la entrada del condominio, Matthew se topo con la ingeniera McLaggen y la doctora Clayton, la jefa del departamento del Laboratorio 17. Las saludo como todos los días, y se fue sin más.</p><p>Las mujeres lo vieron marchar justo antes de que un nuevo vehículo del gobierno aparcara frente a ellas. De allí, la nueva interna, bajo a encontrarse con sus superiores.</p><p> </p><p>—Buenos días, señorita Morgan. Espero que el viaje no le afectara tanto, hay mucho camino entre Manhattan y nosotros.</p><p> </p><p>—Buenos días, doctora Ruth. No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada.</p><p>—Perfecto, en ese caso no nos demoremos más. Sus cosas ya están en su departamento, las llaves debe pedirlas al conserje, más tarde.</p><p> </p><p>—Iremos directamente al Laboratorio. Mejor empezar cuanto antes a instalarse en la nueva área de trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>—Por supuesto, las sigo.</p><p> </p><p>Las tres mujeres emprendieron el camino hacia el área central de la base.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>La médica Beverly Fisher termino de escribir, se restregó sus cansados ojos unos momentos y fue a servirse café. Leon, Oscar y Thomas ya estaban allí disfrutando sus bebidas y sus merecidos descansos, tras una infructuosa prueba cognitiva sobre el Sujeto 4053601686253. Discutían en susurros y con la algarabía de la juventud. Beverly a menudo pensaba que no eran una buena compañía ya que se incentivaban mutuamente: y eso conllevaba dolores de cabeza para ella y el doctor Thompson, quienes se veían implícitos de alguna extraña manera. Para nadie era un secreto la rivalidad de Lorcan y Leon, ambos genios en la rama de la bioquímica celular.</p><p> </p><p>—Los del laboratorio 17 ya tienen carne fresca: se llama Elena Morgan, es especialista en genética celular. —Oscar se rasca su barba con aire jocoso.</p><p> </p><p>—Y acá no llega nadie, las mismas caras desde hace 20 años. —se quejo Thomas quien era el que menos interactuaba con los otros.</p><p> </p><p>—¿No son muy mayores para andar con cotilleos? —la voz de la mujer les dio un pequeño sobresalto, Leon fue quien se aventuró a responder.</p><p> </p><p>—Puede, pero siempre viene bien saber quien llega y quien se va ¿entiendes?</p><p>—No te preocupes, muchacho, hay de mi para rato.</p><p>—Me dueles en mi corazón de piedra, ya deberías estar bien afuera momia.</p><p>—Y lo dice el hijo de la jefa de ingeniería molecular del laboratorio 17.</p><p>—Al menos mi madre hace mas que solo anotar frases que no ayudan a la investigación.</p><p>—Mocoso pedazo de…</p><p>—¡Suficiente ustedes dos! —la cortante voz del doctor Lorcan Thompson dio por terminada la discusión—. Bien podría venir el apocalipsis y ustedes dos seguirían peleando sin inmutarse.</p><p> </p><p>—Nada muy diferente entre nosotros, Thompson. Solo que tu pareces más estirado que ella…</p><p> </p><p>—Nos acaban de traer una nueva muestra, pónganse a trabajar.</p><p> </p><p>Cortando por lo sano, Lorcan no le siguió el juego a su rival y fue directo a su puesto.</p><p> </p><p>—¿La nueva no va a durar mucho, sabes?</p><p>—¿Y eso por qué?</p><p>—Se mudo al departamento 4 del piso 13.</p><p> </p><p>Las miradas de Beverly y Lorcan se cruzaron un instante, la espinita que sentían desde hacía unos días ya tenía origen.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Ya habían pasado unos días, Elena estaba adaptándose muy bien a sus compañeros y su investigación había ayudado mucho. La doctora Ruth Clayton y la ingeniera en jefe Lorie McLaggen estaban muy complacidas con su desempeño. La habían presentado a la Jefa de Laboratorio, la doctora Verona Deloud y a la magnánima científica de genética artificial, la licenciada Moira Blossom, quienes sin duda la inspiraban a superarse. Elena sentía que estaba en su mejor momento. Otra historia era su estadía en el departamento: un aura oscura habitaba el lugar y nadie se ponía muy entusiasta cuando les pedía venir a visitarla. Aun el joven Thomas, quien parecía el menos supersticioso, le declinaba la invitación.</p><p>Esa noche estaba mirando su serie favorita, ya casi la terminaba. Estaba sola en la enorme recamara, con las cortinas ondeando por la suave brisa que entraba por las puertas del balcón abiertas. Todo estaba en silencio, Elena tenia puesto los auriculares y apenas salía sonido de ellos. Ni el tic toc del reloj parecía sonar en la quietud, lo que abría alertado a la joven de haber prestado atención. De pronto, algo jala su pie y ella deja caer la laptop al suelo asustada mirando en todas direcciones.</p><p>Al incorporarse de la cama, escucha el chapoteo del agua del baño. Asustada, toma su revolver de debajo de la almohada y se dirige allá. Con delicadeza gira el perillo y abre la puerta, prendiendo la luz unos segundos después. El grito sale de su garganta y se deja oír por todo el condominio.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Ya empezamos? —la voz somnolienta de Matthew le susurra a su pareja quien esta despierto aún.</p><p> </p><p>—Si, ya ha empezado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. AHS Área 51 (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Episodio 2: Sucesos y secretos</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>En el espejo del baño del departamento 4 del piso 13 hay una frase grabada en sangre, mientras el corazón putrefacto descansaba en el lavamanos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Horologium sub umbra”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elena estaba en su sala de estar con Thomas y su madre, ayudándola a calmarse.</p><p> </p><p>—Es latín, significa: Debajo de la sombra del reloj. No sé qué pueda significar…</p><p>—Probablemente sea una mala broma de bienvenida, querida. No te lo tomes personal.</p><p>—Mama tiene razón, no te hagas la cabeza.</p><p>—Gracias, a ambos… Especialmente porque tu no querías saber nada con pisar el departamento, Thomas.</p><p>—Generalmente siempre acudo en ayuda cuando escucho gritar a alguien.</p><p>—Un héroe innato ¿eh?</p><p>—Solo aporto mi granito de arena… Realmente no sé cómo pudieron entrar.</p><p>—Es un edificio algo viejo, si conoces el truco y el inquilino está distraído…</p><p>—Estaré mas alerta en ese caso.</p><p>—Bien, entonces es hora de dormir. Mañana es otro día de trabajo, descansa bien.</p><p> </p><p>La mirada fría de la mujer recorrió una última vez el salón antes de que ella y el joven salieran de allí.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>El ascensor llego al subsuelo 5 dando la alarma acostumbrada. Lorcan, Lorie, Elena, Leon y Verona bajaron de este y se dirigieron a la zona de celdas. El mundo sospechaba muy acertadamente sobre qué estudiaban allí, pero no tenían ni idea cual era la cantidad de sujetos que habían recolectado en los últimos cien años. Había seis diferentes especies de seres extraterrestres: cuatro de piel mohosa y seis pares de ojos, ocho cuyos brazos también parecían ser alas, tres de estatura pequeña con extraños pinchos en la cabeza que contenían un veneno nunca visto en la Tierra, cinco criaturas que en vez de piernas tenían una esfera de la que salían asquerosas bombas olorosas que quemaba todo lo que tocaba, nueve cuyas fosas nasales parecían las de una serpiente (que descubrieron gracias a los archivos de un caso acerca de una joven que afirmaba que sus abuelos habían estado en el centro de Briarcliff cerrado en 1971) unidos a una boca recta con brazos y piernas largos, desafortunadamente de la última especia solo había dos individuos y uno de ellos luchaba contra la muerte.</p><p> </p><p>—Inspectora Henderson ¿todo en orden entonces?</p><p>—Si, doctor Thompson. Tal parece que la fuga de nuestra querida 4053601686 se vio frustrada.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya es la décima vez en lo que va del mes… —el joven Leon se asomó a la celda del sujeto—. A este paso será mejor tenerla en el tanque 24/7.</p><p> </p><p>—Es una lástima, la verdad. Ya nos ha costado mucho que tuviera a ese bebe, si la dejamos mas tiempo sumergida en cobre liquido no podremos hacer que su numero de sujetos aumente. —la cansina respiración de la doctora Deloud mando escalofríos a la columna de la nueva integrante del equipo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Le altera mucho el organismo estar tanto sumergida? —pregunto curiosa la alta mujer rubia.</p><p>—Su especie no posee genitales se reproducen con su esencia de vida, algo así como el alma humana pero tangible. Tuvimos que inyectarle el líquido en su sistema para que no notara que estábamos sacándole ADN. El bebé se gestó en el vientre de una humana normal, pero pudimos modificar su genética cambiándola por la del sujeto 4053601686. El problema es que es muy inestable su salud y requiere ciertos cuidados extra.</p><p> </p><p>—Y a diferencia del original, el nuevo sujeto es mas propenso a morir en nuestras pruebas que su madre.</p><p> </p><p>—Una verdadera lástima, ciertamente.</p><p>—Lo es, pero ahora hay que ver a nuestra chica.</p><p>—Por aquí, entonces.</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>—Esta es la última, Jennifer.</p><p>—Nos van a dar poco, pero no hay que llamar la atención.</p><p> </p><p>Jennifer Clayton y Mara Blossom dejaron el barril en la parte trasera de la camioneta y le indicaron al conductor que se marchara ya. Estuvieron un rato allí paradas hasta que el vehículo dejo de ser visible. Solo entonces entraron de vuelta al Laboratorio de Experimentación Número 15. Sean había vuelto de comer, Edgar se había vuelto a poner con el artefacto 75669, Mara aprovecho para retomar su investigación y Jennifer decidió que era momento de ir a comer.</p><p>Una vez en la zona de cafetería/restaurante que había justo al lado del Laboratorio 13 (un edificio que antaño había sido el más grande y que actualmente es el más pequeño de toda el área 51, ya que se había caído tras uno de los intentos de huida del sujeto 4053601686).</p><p> </p><p>—¡Eh, prima!</p><p> </p><p>Jennifer voltea a ver como Laethi Kenx, prima segunda de su madre, le hacia señas para que se sentara en su mesa. Era la jefa del Laboratorio 13, experta en bioquímica molecular avanzada, alguien alegre de cara al público, pero fría en su área de trabajo. A Jennifer le encantaba su prima Laethi, sin duda era la que mas destacaba de todos sus parientes.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo va todo, prima?</p><p>—Va lento, la chica se volvió a fugar… pero gracias a Elsa, pudimos evitar que fuera muy lejos.</p><p>—Como todo ser, trata de buscar su libertad. Pero ya debería saber que conocemos todos sus trucos.</p><p> </p><p>—No va a escapar, no lo permitiré. Me juego mi pellejo… —Elsa Henderson, la encargada de las celdas, se unió a su conversación una vez que su plato estuvo vacío.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Acaso no nos pasa eso a todos?</p><p>—A nadie le conviene que <em>ellos</em> vengan a vengar a los suyos…</p><p>—O ya de paso hacerlo enojar a <em>él</em>…</p><p> </p><p>Esa última frase de Laethi dejo en silencio la mesa. Pensar en el nuevo líder del país no hacía feliz a nadie, después de todo era un ser que, en teoría, la gente del área 51 creía incapaz de existir. Pero las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere o cree, desafortunadamente.</p><p>—Saben… dicen que los padres de <em>él</em> son parientes de la chica del artículo de Briarcliff.</p><p>—No me extraña… Mis bisabuelas una vez hicieron una extraña broma acerca de que un día de estos los aliens nos mandarían un presidente para frenar la sobrepoblación… Si estuvieran vivas se asustarían de su predicción.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Bisabuelas? —interrogo dudosa Jennifer.</p><p>—Bette y Dot Darling eran gemelas siamesas, mi bisabuelo era conocido como el chico langosta por su ectrodactilia. Tuvieron tres hijos, dos niños y una niña.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Alguien mas de tu familia heredo alguna mal formación?</p><p>—Mmmm… la prima tercera Wilhemina, creo… viene de la rama de la única hija de mis bisabuelas.</p><p> </p><p>—Pobre mujer… de entre todos, le toco a ella.</p><p>—Yo espero que al menos, sus padres no hallan sido como los míos… </p><p>—Descuida, ellos son idiotas sin duda. Da igual como tengas los pies, eres la guardia de seguridad más letal que existe. —la animada carcajada de Laethi ayudo a Elsa con los recuerdos que se le venían encima.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>—Te digo que había cincuenta litros…</p><p>—Y se evaporaron en el aire, ¿verdad?</p><p>—No, alguien nos está robando.</p><p>—Nada sale ni entra sin que Pier lo sepa.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos hombres miraron al oscuro celador, definitivamente no era posible pasarlo. Daba miedo con solo una mirada, su voz era fría y calmada, nada en ese hombre inspiraba rebeldía.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Entonces?</p><p>—Ni idea, pero yo te digo que lo había…</p><p>—Hay que hablar con Leon, Jennifer es su chica a lo mejor los cambiaron de lugar.</p><p>—Si, si, vamos. Adios, Pier, disculpa las molestias.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Elena se acostaba nuevamente tras una jornada dura, conocer finalmente a Ashia Brooks era algo muy agotador. Tal vez si no estuviese tan cansada habría notado la nueva intrusión a su hogar. Desde las sombras de su balcón, Oscar acomodaba una pierna amputada sobre un chaco de sangre fresca. Sus ojos normalmente marrones, habían dejado lugar a unas cuencas negras.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. AHS Área 51 (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Episodio 3: Debajo de la sombra del Reloj</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La alarma del celular se escucho por toda la alcoba, retumbando en los oídos de la pareja que descansaba sobre el lecho matrimonial. Matthew y Lorcan se enderezan un poco, antes de salir despavoridos a cambiarse.</p><p> </p><p>—Es el bebe 4053601686253. Nueva falla, código delta.</p><p>—Sera mejor llevarlo a la máquina de reanimación.</p><p>—A este paso no cumplirá ni el año… —frustración se dejaba escuchar, Lorcan fue hasta él y lo abrazo amoroso besando sus labios, aunque sea por un momento.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo lograras, siempre lo haces. Y si lo perdemos, buscaremos la forma de que nazca otro.</p><p>—Eso espero…</p><p> </p><p>Un rato después, los hombres estaban en la sala de reanimación del taller R junto a Moira y Sean quienes trataban de que el bebe se calmara para entrarlo a la máquina.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Elena se levanto en medio de la madrugada para ir al baño, justo cuando Oscar chocaba contra la mesita del salón. Nuevamente, toma su arma y se dirige a paso lento hacia el ruido. Agradecía a su padre haberle enseñado como defenderse, pero se reprendía el estar tan distraída y no notar que había alguien en su casa. De pronto una sombra se cruza frente a la ventana por donde se ven las luces de afuera. Elena apunta sin miramientos y dispara con la precisión digna de la hija de un cazador. El grito que emite la figura retumba en las paredes, probablemente los dos departamentos a ambos lados del suyo lo escucharían.</p><p> </p><p>Los Deloud y los Fisher no tardaron mucho en tocar a la puerta, Elena había prendido las luces y dejado su arma en su estuche sobre el librero. Fue a abrir la puerta con un gran peso en su estómago, la primera en entrar al departamento fue la doctora Verona.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Has dado con el intruso, imagino?</p><p>—Lo hice, pero ya esta muerto. Mi puntería, aun a oscuras, es buena: mi padre era cazador, solía ir de noche al bosque y llevarme con él.</p><p> </p><p>—Sin duda, algo con lo que el querido Oscar no contaba… —sentencio la mujer, mirando despectiva el cadáver. Beverly ya había mandado a llamar al camillero encargado de la morgue, se acercó a la joven para sentarla en el sillón más próximo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Estás lastimada? Conociendo a Velásquez tal vez se excedió en la pelea.</p><p> —No llegamos a ese punto, simplemente escuche ruidos y me acerque, vi una sombra y dispare…</p><p> </p><p>—Viendo lo que tenía en la mano… —interrumpió el doctor Edgar Fisher. Oscar había dejado caer un hacha cuando se desplomo en el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>La noche no había sido de descanso para muchos, al otro día los rostros con ojeras parecía ser el grito de moda del momento. Jennifer y Mara se acercaron a Leon y Thomas, quienes medio dormidos intentaban no caer de sus asientos.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Va todo en orden, amor?</p><p>—¡Que va! No puede ir peor… El bebe 4053601686253 esta en la maquina de reanimación, estuvo a punto de morir en tres ocasiones a lo largo de la madrugada.</p><p> </p><p>—Perdimos a Oscar por entrar a hurtadillas a la casa de la nueva, quien sabe cómo usar armas para defenderse de intrusos.</p><p> </p><p>—Y estamos perdiendo nuestras reservas de litio, pase toda la maldita noche sacando cuentas e investigando nuestras reservas y cámaras de seguridad: Y NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Que mierda!</p><p>—Ni que lo digas, Mara… estoy muerto y a Deloud no le hace gracia perder dinero.</p><p> </p><p>La mirada esquiva y el silencio de su novia, encendió las alarmas de Leon. Pero como sabia lo lista que podía ser la castaña, dejo el tema por esa ocasión. Ya conseguiría encontrar la respuesta, pero debía buscar un aliado que fuese sutil… ¡Elena! Leon se apuntó ir a ver a la joven en cuanto pudiera.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Johan, el médico forense, ya había terminado con el cuerpo del científico. Lo dejo tapado dentro del cubículo 562, apago la lampara de escritorio y salió hacia la enfermería para ayudar con el bebe alien. El silencio del lugar solo era roto por tic toc del reloj de la pared. Un viejo reloj que habían encontrado junto a uno de los aliens de brazos alados, en un garaje abandonado de una casa de campo. Era un objeto extraño. Con inscripciones que no se asemejaban a ninguna lengua pasada o presente. Pero al forense le encantaba el diseño que tenía, así que lo mantenía allí donde nadie iba a husmear. Las agujas marcaron la hora en punto, un extraño ruido se escucho de pronto mientras una extraña lombriz azul se deslizaba desde dentro del reloj hasta el pequeño agujero en la parte inferior del objeto. Se arrastro por la pared, hasta llegar a los cubículos donde reposaban los cuerpos, trepo con sus diminutos dientes afilados, olfateando y buscando algo en particular… El cuerpo del científico se abrió paso cuando el bicho presiono el mecanismo para abrir su capsula. Entro por una oreja del cadáver y llego al cerebro, donde hizo su nido. Minutos mas tarde, los ojos del cuerpo se abrieron y el cadáver volvió a respirar. Se levanto y, tan silencioso como había regresado de entre los muertos, se marchó a su departamento.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>—¿Quieres que te ayude a espiar a tu novia?</p><p>—Si ¿puedes ayudarme?</p><p>—Claro, pero ¿realmente crees que fue ella?</p><p>—El litio se vende bien en el mercado negro… Y si mis sospechas son ciertas, lo necesita.</p><p>—De acuerdo…</p><p> </p><p>La alarma general se escucha de pronto, asustando a Elena y Leon. Los rostros se vuelven pálidos al percatarse de la situación: el sujeto 4053601686253 no había sobrevivido a la reanimación.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Mierda!</p><p>—¡¿Justo ahora?!</p><p>—Cálmate McLagen, creo que puedo reproducir la fórmula de procreación.</p><p>—Pues eso espero, el imbécil de Thompson se pondrá como una furia sino podemos tener otro…</p><p> </p><p>—¿Han intentado que les diga como se reproducen los de su especie?</p><p>—Nos dio la idea, pero sabemos que hay algo mas que no nos ha dicho.</p><p>—Tratare de apelar a su lado maternal cuando le de la noticia, con un poco de suerte a mí me lo dice.</p><p> </p><p>—Buena suerte, si Beverly con lo pomposa que es no lo consiguió…</p><p>—No pierdo nada con intentarlo.</p><p>—Buena suerte, chica…</p><p> </p><p>Elena se levanta para ir a las celdas a informar de la terrible noticia, mientras Jennifer observa desde lejos la interacción de su novio con la novata. Ya era momento de salir de allí antes que la descubran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. AHS Área 51 (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Episodio 4: Lithium</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jessica Clayton es una mujer dada a endeudarse hasta la saciedad, entre drogas y cuadros excéntricos. Había heredado el materialismo de su padre que había sido la causa de separación en con su madre cuando la castaña era solo una pequeña niña. Años después, la historia se repetiría con su propia familia, no ayudando en nada la actitud enfurecida de Ruth, su madre, a la hora de pedirle cuidar de Jennifer. Afortunadamente, su hija había sido mas lista y se sumió en la ciencia para dedicar mejor su tiempo. Jessica evitaba molestar a su hija con sus problemas, pero cuando la situación te satura, no queda mas remedio que pedir ayuda. Jennifer no odiaba a su madre, a pesar de todo, siempre le daba una mano en lo que podía. Y esta vez no fue diferente, solo que no conto que con su sueldo no alcanzaría ni para la mitad de la deuda.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica había ido a una de las tantas galas del nuevo artista de la alta sociedad de Beverly Hills, Alan Spencer. Se había quedado enamorada del trabajo del hombre y este, ni lento ni perezoso, se le había acercado para platicar. Jessica no resistió el encanto del caballero, nunca podía, y lo que empezó como una simple atracción termino en una relación en toda regla. Alan consiguió promocionarse más, gracias al dinero de su novia, comprando cosas para su estudio y llenando sus pulmones con tabacos caros. Cuando un viejo conocido se planteo en la casa de la pareja, Alan huyo para no tener que pagarle nada a quien le había sacado de las calles cuando chico dejando a Jessica entre la espada y la pared. El señor Montegro le desvalijo la casa y le vacio casi todas las cuentas bancarias, como gánster que era sabia como obtener lo que le debían y la mujer no pudo mas que llamar a su hija.</p><p> </p><p>Jennifer estuvo a punto de decirle a su abuela, pero prefirió no involucrarla para que no saltara a pelearse con su madre. Estaba con la preocupación en su cara, desesperada y alterada, cuando su gran amiga Mara le dio la solución: vender el litio. Fue difícil al principio sacar los tanques a escondidas, pero Pier siempre había estado enamorado de su abuela y cuidaba a la familia de esta desde hacia mucho. Había sido profesor de geometría de Jessica en el instituto y amigo de Ruth cuando entro a trabajar en el área 51. Así que cuando Jennifer le pidió su silencio, al hombre no le quedo mucho por sacar su billetera y darle todo lo que podía. Sin embargo, tanto madre como hija negaron ese dinero, sabían que Pier no tenia una buena salud y sus medicamentos eran exageradamente caros. Y un portero no gana mucho, aun si cuida de un lugar como aquel. Se jugaba mas con hacer la vista gorda y ubicar las cámaras estratégicamente lejos cuando venían por el litio, pero al menos tendría jubilación y no quedaría sin nada.</p><p> </p><p>Por todo eso, a Jessica no le sorprendió recibir un mensaje de su hija aquella tarde del 15 de septiembre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Voy a casa, empaca”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—Mi pobre niña…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elena abrió la puerta, la joven estaba sentada en el piso como si estuviera meditando.</p><p> </p><p>—Veo que ya estas mejor.</p><p>—Tan bien como se puede aquí adentro.</p><p> </p><p>La voz rasposa y fría mando escalofríos a su espina dorsal.</p><p> </p><p>—Me temo que traigo malas noticias.</p><p>—Pues dilas y márchate…</p><p>—¿No quieres verme y sentarte en la silla para estar más cómoda?</p><p>—Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho.</p><p>—De acuerdo, yo si me voy a sentar.</p><p> </p><p>La única silla del cuarto estaba junto al escritorio, frente al camastro. Entre ambos muebles había un espacio libre donde Ashia meditaba. Elena llevo la silla cerca de la puerta para ver a la chica de frente.</p><p> </p><p>—Me temo que hubo complicaciones con tu bebe… se intentó reanimarlo, pero… no pudimos hacer mucho más. Falleció hace apenas unos minutos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Ese bebe estaba destinado a morir, fue creado con tu ciencia. No sé qué esperaban conseguir de ello…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La impasividad de Ashia inquieto el corazón de la ingeniera. Tratando de encontrarle la vuelta, respiro hondo y volvió a retomar la plática.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Es tu bebe, sin importar como fue concebido. Nosotros… —pero Elena no pudo seguir.</p><p> </p><p>La energía que desprendía el cuerpo del sujeto 4053601686 llenaba el cuarto de una fría ráfaga de viento, tan helado como tenía su ser. Se levanto del suelo, sus ojos marrones ya no eran tal, sino que eran dos posos negros donde una pequeña galaxia violeta brillaba violentamente enfurecida. Sus rulos castaños volaban alrededor de su cabeza y sus labios habían dejado de ser rosados para pasar a ser azules por el frio en sus venas.</p><p> </p><p>—Ni siquiera te atrevas a llamarlo MI BEBE, cucaracha inmunda. —con su mano izquierda, agarro del cuello a la mujer y la estampo contra la pared de concreto—No era más que un engendro asqueroso, producto del abuzo de unos humanos a los que me encantaría partirles el cuello. Ningún <em>dajah</em> que se digne podría considerar a tal criatura como un “hijo”. Profanaron mi esencia y genética, para crear algo monstruoso y jugar al doctor con él. —al borde de perder la conciencia, el ambiente tosco disminuyo notablemente—. Lárgate. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, no me importa nada ya. Lo único que quiero es estar sola con mis memorias de días pasados…</p><p> </p><p>La melancolía de su voz consiguió despabilar a la muchacha, volviendo la silla a su lugar salió de allí tras cerrar la puerta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Matthew, Moira y Sean estaban viendo el inerte cuerpo del bebe sobre la camilla que pronto entraría al crematorio. No estaban nada satisfechos, pero mas que eso se sentían tristes. El bebe había sido muy inquieto y alegre cuando no estaba en las pruebas a las que lo sometían, su alegre gorjeo les había conmovido el corazón pensaran los demás lo que pensaran. Y les dolía tener que despedirse del pequeñín… en especial a Matthew quien era el que mas tiempo paso con él. Sin embargo, no había más que hacer, era lo que era.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Mara vio a su amiga ir y venir de su departamento al suyo. Guardando cosas, haciendo las maletas y quemando otras en la chimenea de la rubia. Era obvio que se estaba marchando antes de que la atrapasen, dejándole sus cosas a ella para que se las cuide. Destruyendo sus documentos como el protocolo pedía (estaba escrito en sus contratos, ninguna información salía de la base: debía ser destruida) Jennifer ya estaba con su gran maleta rosa y su cartera roja, pero tenia otras cosas que sabía que Leon no cuidaría: sus prendas de ultima moda, sus zapatos y maquillaje, entre otros. Mara y ella habían compartido departamento antes de que Leon y Jennifer se pusieran de novios, así que el espacio no era el problema. Tras unas cuantas horas, las chicas se despidieron con un beso. Mara tomo el celular de Jennifer y lo estampo contra el suelo, otra de las tantas cosas que no debía llevarse o la rastrearían. La castaña miro agradecida a su hermana del alma y subió al carro que Pier había pedido para ella. Sin embargo, el conserje (avisado por Elena) le había enviado un mensaje a los de seguridad para que la detuvieran en las puertas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>—Te juro que el cuerpo de Oscar estaba allí dentro… —el rostro pálido del forense contrastaba con el enfurecido de Lorcan.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Entonces sugieres que se levanto y se enterró solo en el panteón? —la fría voz calo hondo en el medico.</p><p> </p><p>—Claro que no, alguien lo movió… han pasado cosas desde hace meses…</p><p> </p><p>—Mmm…</p><p> </p><p>Lorcan no tenía mucha paciencia en ese momento, menos cuando Leon se le acercó para hablarle de las reservas de litio faltantes y le dijo de sus sospechas de que la nieta de la doctora de biología microceluloide estaba detrás, se juntaran con la pérdida de un sujeto de estudio importante y con las demandas de la jefe de genética artificial sobre los últimos reportes, hacia que le estalle la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, ve con los de seguridad y averigua donde esta el cuerpo, no me vengas a importunar a menos que me lo traigas en bandeja de plata ¿He sido claro?</p><p> </p><p>—Si, mucho.</p><p> </p><p>Lorcan dejo la morgue para dirigirse hacia la sala de conferencias del Edificio Central. Con un poco de suerte, Beverly ya estaba allí con buenas noticias y las cosas mejorarían.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Leon y Elena llegaron al puesto de Pier. Los de seguridad ya habían detenido a Jennifer y estaba en la cabina de interrogación. No había dicho nada en todo ese rato y esperaban que al menos, quisiera hablar con el científico. Elena espero afuera para no molestar.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola Jen.</p><p>—Hola.</p><p>—¿No quieres decirme a donde ibas y por qué?</p><p>—No, lo siento.</p><p>—Jen… por favor… No quiero que te reporten.</p><p>—Lo harán de cualquier manera, no voy a decir nada.</p><p>—¿Qué hiciste con el litio? ¿A quién se lo vendiste?</p><p>—No diré nada.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>De pronto, un ruido se escucha afuera de la habitación. La puerta se abre y un hombre de negro con túnica roja entra, dejando sobre la mesa su identificación. Leon lo reconoce de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Oscar? ¡Que mierda…!</p><p>—Señorita Clayton, estamos conscientes de lo que ha hecho y a quienes a involucrado. También sabemos por qué lo ha hecho y a donde ha ido a parar el litio que vendió.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Se refiere a…?</p><p>—Si, señorita Clayton. Él lo sabe todo.</p><p>—¿Qué pasara conmigo y los demás?</p><p>—Ejecución, pero no se trasladará al archivo. Él valora la lealtad a la familia, pero entenderá que no puede dejar cabos sueltos.</p><p> </p><p>—Entiendo… ¿Cuándo…?</p><p>—Ahora mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Unos hombres entraron para llevársela. Leon protesto y rogo, pero no hubo caso. En la plaza del Edificio Central ya esperaban la madre de Jennifer, Pier, Mara y el chofer del auto de contrabando, junto a los que ejecutarían a los traidores. Moira lloraba sobre el hombro de su amiga Lorie, mientras que Ruth devastada era sostenida por Verona. El evento fue rápido, no hubo palabras ni discursos: nadie podía hablar del dolor. Elena se sintió muy pequeña e indefensa, Thomas tomo su mano y la apretó para infundirle ánimos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—La Cooperativa agradece su ayuda a resolver el caso, les recuerda que ante cualquier conflicto interno lo hagan conocimiento y se aplicaran las reglas correctivas pertinentes.</p><p> </p><p>—Que pasen un buen día.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tras las palabras de los hombres de la organización, los presentes llamaron a la morgue para que enterraran los cuerpos en el panteón detrás del condominio. Elena levanto los ojos al cielo y deseo, por un momento, regresar a aquella época donde aun no sabia nada del oscuro mundo que la rodeaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. AHS Área 51 (5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Episodio 5: Luz y fuego</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lorcan estaba recogiendo los últimos papeles después de la junta. No había sido tan mala, pero sin lugar a dudas no fue un paseo por el parque. Beverly apenas pudo ayudar a que el ambiente no fuera en picada, gracias a las puyas sutiles entre Verona y el señor Campbell. Ese hombre le daba escalofríos, pero Verona rara vez dejaba que su miedo la dominara y, si tenía que enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio, lo hacía con gusto y clase. A menudo Lorcan pensaba que la mujer estaba muy loca.</p><p> </p><p>—Un día de mierda.</p><p>—Tú lo has dicho, Bev.</p><p>—En casos como estos amaría unas largas vacaciones en algún crucero.</p><p>—No eres la única, Matthew extraña mucho a su hermano mayor. Trabaja en el Orleans Paradise como Chef principal.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Hace cuánto que no lo ve?</p><p>—Tres años, Cormac hace mucho que no está en tierra. Ni siquiera estuvo cuando nació la hija de Samy.</p><p> </p><p>—Imagino que Samantha y Rolf no están nada felices con eso…</p><p>—No, pero también saben que Cormac ayuda mucho a Kendra como para ir a reclamarle algo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tu suegra ya está mejor? —finalmente Lorcan y Beverly terminaron de juntar todo, estaban saliendo de la oficina de juntas mientras charlaban.</p><p> </p><p>—Si, pero no creo que dure más tiempo. Son 98 años ya…</p><p>—Si que tiene fortaleza…</p><p> </p><p>Lorcan estaba por responder, cuando una alarma suena acompañada de luces azules especiales: se estaba escapando alguien. Con las miradas centradas en el protocolo, ambos adultos corrieron hasta la sección de seguridad listos a disparar a cualquiera de sus sujetos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Un hombre alto, de tez acaramelada, de ojos pardos, cabello corto y arreglado, bien vestido y mirada astuta se adentró a la celda de la única alienígena que adoptaba forma humana. La examino detenidamente antes de colocarse enfrente de ella. La mirada vacía y oscura de la chica pareció alegrarlo y alentarlo. Ashia podía sentir la pesada atmosfera de su cuarto y supo que el hombre ante ella no era humano, la muerte parecía su perfume y ella lo percibía muy bien.</p><p>—¿Qué buscas en un lugar como este?</p><p>—A ti.</p><p>—¿Eres suicida o un idiota?</p><p>—He venido a darte la libertad.</p><p>—No existe tal cosa en tu mundo, da igual la venda que se pongan en los ojos. Siempre seré cazada como animal en tanto me quede en este planeta.</p><p> </p><p>—Y si te dijera que puedes volver a casa.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos marrones escudriñaron los pardos en busca de falsedad y engaño, pero grande fue la sorpresa de la mujer al no encontrar otra cosa mas que verdad y sinceridad. Una solitaria lagrima resbalo del ojo derecho, muestra de su anhelo y esperanza. El señor Campbell no tuvo dudas, había hecho bien en ir a verla. Le entrego un artefacto algo extraño y dejo las llaves electrónicas sobre el escritorio, rompiendo el chip que la pulsera magnética llevaba para localizar a la dajah. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Buena suerte, hermosa dama. Espero que regreses a tu hogar sana y salva.</p><p>—Hazme un favor.</p><p>—¿Dime? —se extraño por un momento el hombre.</p><p>—Destrúyelos a todos.</p><p> </p><p>La sonora carcajada resonó en las paredes dando un aire macabro al hombre, cuyos ojos pronto se tornaron negros.</p><p> </p><p>—Es la idea.</p><p> </p><p>Y sin más, desapareció. Ashia tomo las llaves y salió de la celda sin mirar atrás. Cuando llego al lobby, el pandemónium se desato: ya sin la pulsera que evitaba que sus poderes salieran al máximo, arraso con todo lo que se le ponía delante. Las alarmas sonaron un momento, antes de que el edificio entero cimbrara y callera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Desde el condominio, la vista era horrorosa. Fuego, tierra y luces brillantes se dejaban ver. Todo ocasionado por los poderes del sujeto 4053601686. Matthew, Verona, Oscar, Beverly, Moira y Lorie estaban en el departamento 66 del piso 6. Observaban el caos desde su posición, sabiéndose los tejedores del hilo que conectaba todas las cosas en aquel lugar.</p><p> </p><p>—Lamento que perdiéramos tanta gente buena, pero era un precio que se debía pagar.</p><p>—Jamás entenderé esa manía de la gente de “hacer lo correcto” aun si eso significa sacrificarse… —Oscar, o quien usaba su cuerpo, volteo al ingeniero.</p><p> </p><p>—No me mires a mí, yo no soy precisamente la mejor fuente de información.</p><p>—Algunos son auténticos en su bondad… y son altruistas. No es fácil explicarlo a una especie que no entiende de bondad y maldad.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya veo… —los ojos amarillos se enfocaron en Beverly lo suficiente para que esta volteara incomoda.</p><p> </p><p>La puerta se abre dejando pasar a Lorcan y al señor Campbell. Ambos toman asiento y voltean a ver el espectáculo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El ruido es muy alto, Elena y Leon estaban perdiendo la audición con todo el lio que se monto en un momento. Thomas, junto a una científica del laboratorio 13, estaban tratando de contener a los que aun podían moverse.</p><p> </p><p>—Kathe, trata de asegurar esa ventana. Es lo único que nos separa de ella…</p><p> </p><p>La joven de gran tamaño, corre lo mejor que puede entre cuerpos y escombros para llegar hasta el vidrio y taparlo con las cortinas. Justo a tiempo de que la alien no los vea al pasar por el pasillo. Cuando ya no había peligro, pudieron respirar tranquilos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Y ahora? ¡¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer?! Ruth ya esta bien muerta, y de los demás grandes no hay ni rastro…</p><p> </p><p>—Elena tiene razón, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al laboratorio 19 y cerrarlo resguardándonos en su interior.</p><p> </p><p>—Y esperar a que se largue de una vez…</p><p>—Quisiera saber quien fue el que nos traiciono, Ashia tenia las llaves de las puertas electrónicas: eso no pudo encontrarlas, así como así.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Creo que fue Oscar…</p><p>—No seas idiota, McLaggen… Velásquez está muerto.</p><p>—Lo se Jordan, pero me refiero a que algo se metió en su cuerpo y lo esta usando. Lo vi en la ejecución de Jennifer…</p><p>—Esos aliens… —Kathe Jordan maldijo en francés a cuanto ser pudo.</p><p> </p><p>Los cuatro jóvenes ayudaron a los pocos sobrevivientes a llegar al laboratorio 19 para resguardarse allí. Cuando la enfermería estuvo abarrotada, pero en calma, fueron a la armería y tomaron las armas que sabían dañarían a la dajah. Si debían quedarse sin su sujeto de experimentación para salvar sus pellejos, pues al demonio el trabajo. Salieron por un ducto de ventilación roto que taparon desde afuera, caminaron por el amino que conectaba los 21 laboratorios y el Edificio Central, rodearon el mismo y salieron por detrás hasta el condominio. Sabian que, si el sujeto 4053601686 se buscaba ir, el mejor camino era tomar la carretera que hay detrás de la base, justo después del Panteón. El grupo de cuatro no noto las miradas sombrías del piso 6, que no les perdían el rastro.</p><p> </p><p>El Panteón es un lugar lúgubre, no hay tumbas en la tierra son cubículos donde reposan los restos cremados de aquellos que perecieron en la base, la mayoría tenia a su familia en un mismo panel. Pero otros, estaban con sus compañeros de Laboratorio. Era triste, si uno se ponía a pensarlo bien, ya que al ser solo cenizas en un cajón frio dejaba la sensación de olvidados de Dios. Mas aun aquí que no hay visitas que te coloquen coloridas flores. Leon recordaba a Jennifer y Mara, junto a Pier, venir y dejarles claveles a todos.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Allí! —vino el susurro de Thomas, su dedo apuntaba al árbol de Manzanas que había en la pequeña colina donde se veía al sujeto 4053601686 mirar hacia el cielo.</p><p> </p><p>—¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa que tiene en las manos?!</p><p> </p><p>Leon entonces se centró en el aquí y ahora, la alíen tenia en su poder el artefacto 238736 y estaba usándolo sin problemas.</p><p> </p><p>—Jordan… ¿no dijiste que ese objeto estaba roto?</p><p>—Eso es lo que creímos en el lab 13. A nosotros no nos funcionó….</p><p>—Es evidente que ella sí sabe cómo…</p><p>—Elena y Thomas intercéptenla por adelante y derecha, Jordan tu ve por la izquierda, y yo iré por detr….</p><p> </p><p>Estaba por terminar, cuando de la nada una enorme nave aparece de pronto en el cielo que está oscureciéndose conforme el día termina. Era del tamaño de una cancha de futbol, de color plateado y unas luces violetas, con ventanas grandes y vidrios tornasolados. Era ovalada y tenia extrañas inscripciones donde debería tener puertas. Aunque esa fue una duda que no tardo en ser respondida. Las inscripciones brillaron y, como si fuera magia, tomaron vida y crearon una puerta que se abrió lentamente, revelando una luz cegadoramente violácea.</p><p> </p><p>Tanto los cuatro jóvenes, como los que veían desde el condominio, se maravillaron por tal espectáculo, momento que Ashia aprovechó para entrar a la nave. Unos segundos después, las luces se apagaban, la nave desaparecía y la calma volvía a la base del área 51.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. AHS Área 51 (6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Episodio 6: El día después</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los vehículos iban de un lado a otro recogiendo los escombros. Los paramédicos se llevaban a los heridos al hospital asignado por el gobierno, mientras los cuerpos eran llevados al crematorio que aun estaba en pie. El doctor Johan Mendrell no daba abasto, pero al menos ya se encontraba más tranquilo. Los tres jóvenes veían todo desde el departamento del matrimonio Thompson. Moira y Verona estaban ausentes, pero los demás procuraban calmar a Elena.</p><p>—No puede creer que le hayan disparado a Jordarn cuando nos ayudo sin dudar ni un minuto.</p><p>—Ya eran demasiados, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien mas hable.</p><p>—¿Y qué harán con los heridos?</p><p>—Una lamentable situación lo del atentado al hospital…</p><p>—Es un monstruo…</p><p>—¡Elena! Cuida tus modales, no eres imprescindible.</p><p>—¿Me amenaza?</p><p>—No, lo que dice la señora McLaggen es la verdad: si no estas dentro, no eres de utilidad.</p><p>—Ven, Elena, vamos a tomar algo en la cocina.</p><p>Thomas se llevo a la joven mientras un furioso Leon confrontaba a su madre.</p><p>—¿Yo también soy desechable, madre?</p><p>—Todos lo somos, hijo. Nadie está asegurado aquí, realmente.</p><p>—¿Y te parece bien?</p><p>—El bien y el mal son solo conceptos, ya es tiempo de deshacerse de ellos.</p><p>Un hombre alto, de porte elegante, interrumpió la contienda, seguido de las mujeres faltantes. Moira se adelanto a los otros y entrego unos papeles al líder del grupo. Este asintió y salió con una ultima mirada a sus aliados. Verona asintió en nombre de todos y el caballero salió de allí sin más.</p><p>—¿Usted quien rayos es?</p><p>—Alan Spencer, un placer.</p><p>—¿Y qué hace aquí?</p><p>—Joven McLaggen he venido por cortesía de la señora Blossom. Diseñare la nueva base de operaciones, así como el Edificio Central. Es a lo que me dedico, estaba muy quebrado cuando la señora Moira vino a ofrecerme una ayuda que no pude rechazar.</p><p>—Ahora, por favor, cálmense un poco. Hay trabajo que hacer.</p><p>Lorie se acercó un poco a Moira y le pregunto que era lo que había traído ase unos segundos.</p><p>—Tranquila mujer, todo esta en orden: no hay nada de lo que dabas preocuparte.</p><p>La mujer respiro tranquila entonces, confiando en la astucia de las mujeres a las que debía todo. Miro a su hijo, pensando en lo horrible que seria si se enteraba lo que había detrás de su nacimiento. Y la verdadera razón de que montaran el show con la muerte de Jennnifer. Lorie no quería ni imaginarlo, agradecía tanto la ayuda que <em>ellos</em> le brindaron que no pensaba ir en contra. Le costara lo que le costara.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>—Bienvenido, espero que estés cómodo.</p><p>—Hermosa casa, querido hijo, tienes mi buen gusto.</p><p>—Ahora, según lo que me pediste… Tengo todo aquí. —la carpeta con los archivos viaja de un lado a otro de la gran mesa.</p><p>—Estupendo, no quiero errores esta vez.</p><p>—No soy estúpido, padre ¿Por qué la compraste?</p><p>—No necesitas saber mas de lo que te digo, ya es suficiente que sepas lo que sabes.</p><p>—¿Planeas cambiarme?</p><p>—Lo que planeo no te incumbe ni a ti ni a nadie más. —los ojos oscuros se tornaron rojos sangre y el otro, cauteloso y temeroso, se calló.</p><p>—Bien, entonces… Lorie será la cuidadora de la casa, Verona será la seguridad y Moira la dueña legal.</p><p>—Si…</p><p>—Espero que el tiempo no se me venga encima…</p><p>—La querida señorita Howard ya está allí también. Obviamente tal cual lo pediste…</p><p>—Maravilloso… Bueno, eso es todo, creo…</p><p>—Adios, padre. Espero verte pronto.</p><p>Los hombres estrecharon sus manos y se despidieron con un apretón de hombros. Cuando el mayor paso por enfrente del espejo grande que había allí, este no reflejo el traje a rayas ni la bronceada piel, sino a un ser de sombras con sangre en sus garras negras y grandes alas negras. El mas joven se queda viendo por un minuto la imagen de Lucifer en el espejo, antes que este se desvanezca por completo. Voltea el rostro al ajeno y se encuentra con la sonrisa ladina típica de su padre que le hace sentir escalofríos.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Lorcan y Oscar bajan finalmente al subsuelo 6. Las celdas están intactas y sus ocupantes sin un rasguño, aun dormidos. Pasan todas las celdas principales, hasta llegar a la zona de crías. La vigilante les deja pasar, tras ver el permiso de la doctora Deloud. Los hombres pasan de largo las dos primeras filas, llegando al final del cuarto donde una embarazada Jennifer Clayton se encuentra dormida y sedada sobre una cama mullida.</p><p>—Pronto nacerá, con la sangre en la formula de Moira y Lorie, el bebe estará listo para ver la luz del día en pocas semanas.</p><p>—Excelente.</p><p>—Al fin una buena…</p><p>—Si, lo estábamos necesitando.</p><p>—Por cierto, ya tienes la audiencia con la señora Mayfair-Richards.</p><p>—Gracias Oscar, es la ultima que tengo que convencer. Espero que sea más fácil que Winters…</p><p>—Eres buen diplomático, Lorcan. Si logras que su organización nos ayude, tendremos casi todo el terreno ganado…</p><p>—El proyecto sigue en pie, con la ayuda que nos van a dar conseguiremos avanzar con las investigaciones nuevas.</p><p>—Perdimos mucho con todo este lio, pero nos recuperaremos… El tanque 203 ya esta listo para el sujeto 6565523216.</p><p> —Estupendo.</p><p>Terminaron de monitorear al feto, dejaron la planilla en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y salieron tan tranquilos como entraron.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>El niño estaba jugando en una esquina del cuarto con unos caballos de plástico. El sensor que media sus habilidades estaba pitando muy alto, mientras los pocos muebles de la alcoba flotaban en el aire. El científico Lorcan Thompson vigilaba, tras el vidrio polarizado, al pequeño rubio de apenas cinco años. Jennifer quiso llamarlo Tadeus como su abuelo, pero para ellos era el sujeto experimental número 7852169315.</p><p>—Crecen muy rápido.</p><p>El otro hombre de la sala lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.</p><p>—¿Es una indirecta a que tengamos hijos propios?</p><p>—No. Ni tu ni yo estamos en la labor de adoptar a nadie…</p><p>—Un mundo muy turbio, el nuestro.</p><p>Lorcan devuelve la sonrisa picara y vuelve a centrarse en el niño rubio. Matthew le besa en el cuello y sale finalmente de allí, para el taller R.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. La mujer en el retrato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Respiro tranquilo y se relajó. Los nervios se habían ido tras la conversación con su querida señora Mead. Le pidió al director Ariel el día para estar solo, planeo tratar de contactar a su padre, pero cambio de idea tras encontrar un periódico abandonado. Era de hacía unos días y anunciaban una exhibición gratuita en el Galpón de las Artes que duraría dos semanas. Él no era amante de las artes, pero, al ver un par de fotografías del evento, le pareció interesante. Así que para allá fue, sintiéndose impulsado por una fuerza que no sabría nombrar.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Michael vio a la gente ir de un cuadro a otro, algunos solo veían lo bonito o si era de algún famoso pintor. Otros solo estaban acompañando, mientras otros pocos solo buscaban pasar el día. Eran pocos los que sí veían con deleite los cuadros y esculturas de la galería. Nuevamente se preguntó qué hacia allí…</p><p>Volteo en un recoveco y se topó con un grupo de adolescentes (más o menos interesados) que escuchaba al guía de turno hablar sobre la pintura de una mujer vestida de rojo y acostada en lo que parecía ser una chimenea antigua.</p><p>Algo en ese rostro tranquilo le hizo sentir nostálgica tristeza.</p><p> </p><p>—… lady Blanchard. La joven, según dicen, fue amiga íntima de Lord Hamish Langdon (fundador de Abogados Langdon S.A) y murió tras las revueltas de 1864. Jamás se casó ni tuvo hijos, las malas lenguas decían que estaba enamorada del marido de su difunta amiga… pero personas cercanas desmintieron los rumores tras su descenso. Agatha Brooks fue sin dudas, una hermana para el viudo, además de ser la socia corporativa que lo animo a fundar su propio bufete de abogados, tras el incendio en el que su esposa Lizeth y su hijo Michael murieron trágicamente.</p><p>El demonio se quedó intrigado por esos últimos datos. Saber que alguien más tuvo su nombre, le ponía un tanto nervioso. Una muchacha de piel clara levanto una mano con la pulsera de Black Pink enfrente suyo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Hay alguna fotografía de ellos tres?</p><p>—Hay un cuadro, justo en la próxima parada.</p><p> </p><p>Los adolescentes emocionados por ver a la familia, fueron guiados por el experto en arte. Michael los siguió algo curioso, pero procurando no acerarse tanto a los hormonales jóvenes.</p><p>—He aquí: la familia del Lord.</p><p> </p><p>La pintura se conservaba exquisitamente. Nuevamente estaba la mujer de rojo, solo que, con los ojos abiertos, bien peinada y con vestido azul. Junto a ella (y también sentada en el mismo sillón de época) una copia exacta a Vivien solo que vestida igual a su amiga. El cabello era igual, los ojos, la nariz… solo la mirada cambiaba: la Vivien del cuadro sonreía feliz, mientras que la Vivien fantasma lo miraba con odio y miedo. Ella sostenía un pequeño bebe envuelto en mantas verdes. Y, detrás de las mujeres, un hombre alto de porte aristocrático y muy guapo. Se parecía un poco a Ben, con algunas facciones parecidas a Tate… pero no estaba muy seguro de haberse topado con alguien así nunca. Sin embargo, era obvio que ese infante era él. Demasiadas coincidencias para pensar distinto.</p><p>Saber que había tenido otra vida y que en ella sí había sido amado por sus padres (se veía en los ojos del cuadro) lo ponía melancólico. Se quedo un buen rato viendo ese cuadro, grabándose esos tres rostros amorosos… en especial el de la joven de cabello castaño. Por alguna razón algo acerca de ella lo llamaba fuertemente… casi con desesperación, tratando de que se acordara de algo muy importante.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Estaba caminando por la solitaria avenida, hacia un par de horas que la exhibición termino y tenía hambre. Pero no deseaba regresar aun, quería un poco más de libertad antes de volver con los hechiceros. Reflexionaba sobre lo que había escuchado de sobre esa mujer del cuadro. Deseaba conocerla, sin saber muy bien por qué.</p><p>Odiaba sentirse así, como ahogado en algo pegajoso deseando con todas sus fuerzas un algo que no era muy probable que ocurriera. Pero que deseaba más que nada en la vida.<em> No tiene sentido alguno ¿Qué más da si no conozco a la tal Agatha Brooks?</em> pensó, enojado consigo mismo.</p><p>Tan metido estaba en sus asuntos, que no vio salir de la puerta de una casa cercana a una joven que salía apurada. Misma que tampoco se fijó mucho si había gente alrededor, ocasionando el inevitable choque. El morral de la joven salió disparado a un costado, los pies con tacones trastabillaron y ambos cayeron al piso con un golpe seco: Michael de espaldas, la chica encima de él.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Por los Antiguos, lo siento mucho!</p><p> </p><p>El demonio estaba por despotricar cuando alza la mirada topándose de lleno con la hermosa joven: era la mujer del cuadro. Incapaz de pensar que decir, solo sonríe amistoso. Ella le sonríe apenada y se levanta, tendiéndole la mano a su vez. El acepta la ayuda y también se levanta del suelo, se acuerda que las cosas de la chica estaban en el suelo y se agacha para recogerlas.</p><p> </p><p>—Está bien, yo tampoco prestaba mucha atención. Lo lamento, estoy algo distraído últimamente.</p><p>—A todos nos pasa, alguna que otra vez.</p><p> </p><p>La joven agradece la amabilidad y recupera sus cosas de manos del extraño.</p><p> </p><p>—Soy Michael.</p><p>—Soy Agatha.</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntar a donde ibas?</p><p>—Acabo de regresar de viaje e iba a cenar con mi madre… estoy llegando tarde y no la veo desde hace meses.</p><p> </p><p>El rubio la observa enternecido y le sonríe amistoso.</p><p> </p><p>—Se pondrá muy contenta, aun si es estricta con esas cosas.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero me da pena igualmente…</p><p>—Bueno, en ese caso no te retraso más… Que tengas una maravillosa velada.</p><p>—Gracias Michael, te deseo lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Con un apretón de manos, ambos emprenden sus caminos. Sin embargo, antes de perderse de vista, voltean la mirada para que sus ojos se crucen nuevamente y sonríen en entendimiento. Tal vez en otra ocasión, sin prisas, podrían hablar un poco más y descubrir algo nuevo… algo largamente esperado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Una historia para antes de dormir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Las risas se hicieron eco en los oídos de sus padres. Revoltosas niñas de seis años brincaban sobre sus camas mientras su madre y padre intentaban que se fueran a dormir. Pero ni Pandora ni Hécate deseaban irse a dormir, así como si nada... ambas querían la hora de los cuentos.</p><p>Michael suspira resignado, mientras que Ashia sonríe divertida. Sus hijas eran terribles y amaban chantajearlos para que cumplieran sus demandas.</p><p>—Bien, pero será SOLO UN cuento y después a dormir.</p><p>—Lo prometemos, mamá.</p><p>Las chicas se tumbaron en la cama y dejaron que los adultos las taparan. Michael se sentó junto a Hécate y Ashia junto a Pandora. Estuvieron mirándose mutuamente para ponerse de acuerdo en que historia contar, cuando una idea le llego de pronto al rubio. Sonrío amoroso y su esposa se derritió por dentro.</p><p>—Bien, esta historia paso hace muchos años... en la antigua Grecia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El gran reino del Inframundo estaba tranquilo, era uno de esos tantos días sin nada nuevo en el horizonte. El señor de los muertos, Hades, estaba atendiendo asuntos urgentes del Olimpo, mientras que Perséfone ayudaba con los deberes de su pareja. La joven Pandora, hija de ambos, estaba jugando tranquila en los Campos Elíseos junto a otros niños. Sin embargo, la silueta de Hécate (vocera de su padre) se distingue a unos pocos metros. Pandora se despide de los niños y corre al encuentro del espectro femenino, feliz de ver a su mejor amiga (y casi hermana) buscarla para volver al castillo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hola, pequeña traviesa ¿te divertiste?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hola, Cat. Si, pero siempre son los mismos juegos... quisiera conocer alguno nuevo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La figura le sonríe comprensiva, extiende su mano para ir juntas de vuelta con la reina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Bueno, ya encontraras algo nuevo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambas montan en la barca de Caronte (después de un saludo cordial) y charlan un poco. La relación entre ambas es bien conocido por todos los residentes del Inframundo, a sus majestades les da mucha ternura ver a la seria Hécate reír como una niña con las ocurrencias de la rubia jovencita. Pero lo inevitable cada vez estaba mas cerca, Pandora pronto cumpliría los dieciséis años e iría a vivir con su abuela Deméter para buscar prometido y casarse. Aquello entristecía un poco al espectro, ya que extrañaría horrores a su pequeña hermana postiza y, al mismo tiempo, le hacía ilusión ser tía. La belleza de Hades y la fuerza de Perséfone predominaban en la menor, lo cual atraía a mas de un muchacho las pocas veces que su madre la dejo visitar el mundo de los vivos. Hades no estaba muy feliz en dejar ir a su retoño, pero sabia que no era sano retener a su curiosa e indomable niña en su territorio de muerte. Ansiaba que el hombre que la desposara fuera digno y no lastimara el corazón leal de su hija. Hécate quería que su amiga fuera feliz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bajaron tranquilas de la barca y se despidieron del severo ser que las llevo allí, antes de encaminarse a las escaleras que conducían al patio trasero del castillo de los reyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pronto, sin que se dieran cuenta, estaban ya en el salón del trono. Esperaban a que la mujer regente despidiera a la ultima alma llegada: un joven apuesto de cabello rojo que hizo sonrojar a Pandora, cuando los vivaces ojos azules le sonrieron amistosos. Interacción que no paso desapercibida ni por la reina ni por el espectro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando la figura abandono el salón, Perséfone indico que la acompañaran al salón familiar para estar mas cómodas. Su hija le relato su día mientras caminaban hacia allí, la soberana le sonreía amorosa a su primogénita y Hécate se sintió parte de esa familia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Entonces, —la mujer tomo asiento en su sillón favorito, junto a la querida fémina que consideraba su segunda hija— ¿piensas inventar un nuevo juego?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si, talvez algo relacionado a resolver pistas y buscar objetos... seria interesante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Mientras no te de por pasearte por todos lados...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Seré precavida, madre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Y que hay de ti, Hécate? Cómo fue tu día, mi niña.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El ser sonrío feliz de contar con aquella sensación de compañerismo que le inspiraba a su reina. Amaba a esa pequeña familia con todo su ser, perderla sería devastador para su pobre corazón (si acaso tenía uno).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El resto de la charla fue tranquila, esperando la llegada del rey. Entre Pandora y Hécate hacían reír a mares a la de cabellos castaños, preguntando sobre sus años en la superficie y el bosque donde nació.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Mama... —interrumpió de pronto la princesa, con una duda asaltando su mente— ¿podre conocer al abuelo alguna vez?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Bueno, veras... Tu abuelo es un Antiguo, ha sido encerrado y dormido. No creo que ahora mismo sepa quien o qué es. Pero espero, algún día, que podamos juntarnos todos: eso incluiría a los otros dos Antiguos, a tu prima Amunet y al inestable Caos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sería fantástico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La rubia estaba por responder a su amiga, cuando las alarmas de las moiras suenan desde el salón del trono. Alarmada, la reina se levanta con fuerza y atraviesa la instancia hacia la puerta con rapidez. Tras varios segundos, las otras dos la alcanzan en la entrada con Cerbero a un lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué pasa mama?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La cara de preocupación es alarmante, no presagia nada bueno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ha entrado al Inframundo algo que no sabemos qué es. Nadie ha visto algo así nunca...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un espantoso aullido sonó de fondo, mientras las tres mujeres mayores venían acompañadas de tres almas: entre ellas, estaba el joven de ojos azules y cabello rojo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ama, estos son los sujetos... —la pelirroja Átropos reverencia a la mas alta de las mujeres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿En que mas podemos servirla, señora de la reencarnación? —la solemne mirada de Láquesis hace que sus ojos celestes y cabello rubio les recuerde un poco a Hades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Proteged los caminos, mis estimadas señoras ¡que nada ni nadie se les escape! Y avisad cuando vean algo extraño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La oscura tez de la más joven de las moiras, y sus casi negros ojos que miraban preocupados a todos lados, se perdió con rapidez tras la orden de su soberana seguida por sus hermanas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces, la dama se volteó a las almas humanas y les pregunto sobre su muerte. Los tres, dos muchachas y un muchacho, murieron de manera extraña y de improvisto. Ni la visión de las mujeres que habían dejado el recinto ni los poderes de Perséfone podían detectar la naturaleza del atacante de esos humanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Mi Señora, no sabría explicar bien... lucia tan grande como un oso, pero ni un solo pelo se veía por su cuerpo. Era tan ancho como una serpiente y tenia unos ojos amarillos sin pupila ni esclerótica. Sus brazos tenían una especie de membrana, además de uñas largas y filosas... —la mirada castaña de una de las jóvenes se veía aterrada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tenia buen olfato y oído, era cazador pues nos asechaba con destreza. —Recordó con algo de pavor el joven—. Piernas largas y agiles, intente cortarlo con mi hacha, pero no lo logre: su piel no puede ser perforada ni lastimada por herramientas de ningún tipo. Trate con la vieja espada de mi padre (que mantenía en buen estado por las dudas) y tampoco funciono.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pandora le tomo las manos a ambos tratando de infundirles algo de ánimo, ambos le sonrieron agradecidos. La chica retiro su mano para sentarse en el piso y tranquilizarse, el chico afianzo la mano con la mirada prendada en esos ojos celestes de la princesa. La mas alta humana se adelanto para exponer a la reina del Inframundo cómo se enfrento ella a la criatura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De pronto, el grito de Hécate atrajo las miradas de todos hacia el perro gigante de tres cabezas pues, a sus pies, estaban saliendo (desde las entrañas de la oscuridad) tres oscuras figuras espeluznantes. Pandora retrocedió con miedo y el joven se movió enfrente para resguardarla. El espectro femenino sobrevoló el área dispuesta a levantar una barrera que los protegiera en caso de necesidad. Su Majestad dio la orden al ejercito y se posicionó enfrente de todos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La batalla fue dura, pues esas bestias no eran de ese mundo ni de ningún otro que conocieran: eran creaciones de un Antiguo. Pero nadie podía pensar en el por qué estarían allí y tras aquellos humanos. No fue hasta que arribaran Zeus y Hades, junto con Hera, Poseidón y Deméter, que las criaturas se retiraron vencidas. Esa noche, las almas fueron invitadas a un banquete especial por ayudar a retener a las criaturas. Allí, Hades percibió la complicidad entre el joven Rhodes y su amada hija. Su esposa y su amiga le contaron en susurros cómplices, sobre cómo surgió aquel encanto entre ambos y la ferviente protección que le dio el muchacho a Pandora durante el asedio. Hades estaba algo preocupado sobre ese amor, pero no pensaba interponerse sobre la felicidad de su hija. Rogaba porque las cosas marcharan bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que paso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los días pasaron, dando la bienvenida a una nueva semana. Pandora y Rhodes eran cada vez mas cercanos, a los ojos de todo el mundo aquello solo presagiaba desdicha para la pareja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hécate era la confidente de la rubia y la voz de la razón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es un alma, no debes involucrarte mas de la cuenta o saldrás herida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquellas palabras lastimaban a la guardiana de la Caja de las Penas, aun así, no pensaba desistir de ese amor. Y necesitaba a su padre para tal cometido, si es que no quería darse por vencida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hades recibió a su hija con solemne seriedad, viendo el nerviosismo de su primogénita y animándola con la cariñosa mirada. La joven se tranquilizó un poco y hablo con sinceridad, esperando que la bondad de su padre le ayudase con su predicamento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hades, señor de los muertos. Estoy ante vos tanto como hija como ser, me he enamorado y deseo vuestro favor: haced de mi amor una posibilidad o enterradme con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El corazón del adulto milenario se estrujo con desolación. Podía sentir una fuerza en el aire que rara vez estaba presente en sus fieles. Observo a la joven a los ojos y las memorias pasaron por su mente: cada recuerdo sobre esa vida que formaba su progenie, amándola desde su concepción con la fuerza devastadora de la que era capaz como Dios de los Muertos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pandora, guardiana de La Caja de las Penas. Princesa del Inframundo y amada hija mía: me pides algo que es imposible, aunque desearía dártelo con toda la fuerza de mi ser. Soy incapaz de darte ninguna de esas cosas, pero puedo decirte donde encontrar una alternativa más aceptable: la Diosa de La Reencarnación, quien es tu madre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La sonrisa de la mujer a su lado, le dio a la joven esperanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Mi dulce niña, los muertos deben permanecer así. Mas, sin embargo, nada les impide volved a ser parte de la vida. Dejadme obsequiarte mi don y poder, para cumplir tu deseo mas profundo. Aun así, debo advertiros: será tardado y no depende por completo de mi su regreso, pero obtendrá mi favor y será prioritario.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Es satisfactorio nuestra oferta, hija querida?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pandora se lanzo a los brazos de sus padres llorando de felicidad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—Los dioses cumplieron su palabra, abogaron por el alma de Rhodes ante Vida y esta prometió reencarnarlo.</p><p>El anticristo hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo, las pequeñas pestañando somnolientas ya.</p><p>—Desafortunadamente, el cambio de Plantel Divino separo a Pandora de su amado y, aun hoy, no se ha rencontrado con el joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules.</p><p>Michael termino su relato, observando el rostro feliz (y dormidos) de sus hijas gemelas. Su esposa lo insto a dejar el cuarto, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta. Ambos se sonrieron en complicidad y fijaron rumbo a su propia habitación, feliz de tener un momento para ellos, después de un día tan agitado.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>